


Falling in Love is an Adventure

by Estellestafford



Series: Adventures of Supernatural Parenting [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Family Feels, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estellestafford/pseuds/Estellestafford
Summary: Being a parent is hard, being a parent in the Supernatural world, is a combination of beyond hard and biazare.The first part of the series is a get together story, Derek goes in search of his family, not realizing that he has left his family behind meanwhile Stiles deals with the aftermath of the Heartbreak.





	Falling in Love is an Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the series is a get together story, Derek goes in search of his family, not realizing that he has left his family behind meanwhile Stiles deals with the aftermath of the Heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is one story part off the series. Chapter two is a ticket part of the series, both complete.

Adventure: Falling In Love 

It did not happen overnight, It took years, because Stiles was truly hung up on Lydia for most of high school. Derek may have added to the stirrings of questions that regarded the flexibility of his sexuality, but he had really hated Derek, at first. The reality had been, there were times when the guy annoyed him so much, he contemplated plans that included the rarest wolfsbane and a blow torch. 

The change did not really began until after the whole Mexico debacle, where Stiles had second thoughts at leaving Derek to die. He instinctively wanted to go to Derek, that day. 

And then…

There was the whole FBI thing, even if at the time he had been dating Lydia, but the truth had been he and Lydia both knew it would not last, but it seemed like something they needed to try out, at least once. It fizzled within a few months. He had gotten a call from Lydia, saying she would always love him, but they just were really great friends and there was nothing wrong with that. 

Stiles had not been so much heartbroken over Lydia, he would always have a special bond with her but his sense of lost was more over the fantasy. He end up doing a lot of soul searching, after that. 

It led him to go back home. He wanted to be near his dad, but he wanted to have the semblance of being an adult. Also, his dad was not exactly pleased with his decision, feeling as Stiles might be settling. So, he was not wanting to live under that tension, even if he wanted to stay near by to monitor his dad. So, with all the nightmares that haunt him, not mention the financial resources lacking; it made perfect sense to live with Derek. 

It worked out great. Stiles took time to figured out if he still wanted to be an FBI agent and took his core classes. At first, it was a little awkward, because Derek in a towel was wow, shirtless was always a jaw dropper. And Stiles tried to be all buddy with Derek, when at the time the wolf, wanted to go his way and let Stiles go his, but then Stiles insisted (made) him sit down and watch a movie with him. 

There were thighs touching, and Derek leaned into him to take in his scent. 

And it started like that, sitting close just to watch a show or movie. Then he sometimes would pass out on Derek’s shoulder or the wolf’s head would be in his lap. 

And one day after Stiles had injured himself after trying to chase down a witch. Derek’s hand was on his thigh taking away the pain. Stiles passed out for awhile, and Stiles totally did not jerk off (he did) that night when he finally crawled off of the muscular wolf into bed. 

 

And when Stiles had nightmares or vice versa they would sleep in the same bed, both waking fully rested because of it. 

There were conversations about his mom and Derek’s family. Bits and pieces that grew, that eventually last all night until they fell asleep on each other. Stiles had wrapped himself around Derek, this cuddling soon lead to a time when Stiles mouth was so close, that the wolf just leaned a little bit. 

After that, they just put it all together, the touching, and trust. 

There was Stiles on his knees, while Derek whispered sexy things in his ear as he caressed his body making his way to pushing his fingers inside him. There was filthy things from Stiles mouth when Derek thrusted into him. 

The night ended with them wrapped around each other. 

Everything was perfect. And yeah, here was where the Deadpool movie reference came in, especially for Beacon Hills, life was a series of bad shit, and the good stuff was commercial breaks, and Stiles was about to dive right back into a twist in the show. 

A couple days later, Stiles tried to initiate sex with his lips on Derek’s neck. He had just froze, not moving. 

“What’s wrong?” Stiles stared straight at him, becoming more intense, like he was ready for an attack. “Come on, why are staring at me like that?” Stiles felt he was being forced up the gallows. 

“Stiles you know, this wasn’t really working.” And then the trapped door opened, leaving his feet to dangle. 

“What, you’re lying!" He took a step backwards, but clenched his fist. 

“I can’t stay here.” Derek said, and that….The way his voice cracked and the way his eyes moved, it was the truth.

“Well, I’ll wait here. I’ll hang out here, its all paid for right.” He suggested. 

Derek shook his head. Stiles scent was all over his loft and the idea of him not having the real thing when he came back. “No,” He growled. 

“Chill, dude,” Stiles held his hands up, “We’ve been through too much for you to just hit this and run.” He pointed to himself. 

Derek sighed, it was something he rehearsed a thousand times but it never got easier, “This relationship was never going to be serious.” 

“You are looking right at me, but you don’t believe the words you are saying, I know you too wel. Just hey,” he reached for his face, rubbing against the stubble as Derek turned his head. “Tell me what’s going on, babe,” That word, his mind flashed back and he practically roared. 

“Get out Stiles,” his eyes flash gold. 

“Derek,” he reached out once more. 

“Out!" 

“Fine, but I’ll be back here tomorrow,” He huffed, “Fucking sourwolf thinks he can just blow me off, blow me off, yeah he can do that, but not kick me out.” 

Of course, after spending a night at his Dad’s who was still at work, he came back. 

And he stumbled into the door, once he took in the scene before him. Derek’s place had never been that covered in the first place, but there were things. Things that Derek would never leave behind. A photo of all them together, the stupid hallow out book with letters from his mom to his dad. His crappy bed was there, and there was a couple of barely standing bookshelves, but all the books were gone. 

Derek was gone.  
\------*------

Stiles moved in with his dad. There was a mix of worry, confusion and disappointment, in his father eyes. And of course, lots of embarrass on his part. 

“Did you use condoms?” His father had initially been quiet up until that moment.

“Oh my God, dad! That’s what your worried about! Werewolf remember.” He waved frantically. His dad gave him a look of concern. 

“Yes, of course, I’m concern about your heartbreak.” He rubbed his neck nervously, no doubt trying to get the kink out that his had created. “But just needed to know if you need to get tested.” 

“Okay, dad they heal from bullets and sharp objects, you didn’t think the healing might include STDs.” 

“Right, okay, fine now do I get my shot gun out or not?” He asked seriously. “It won’t kill him, but it’ll still hurt.” 

“No dad,” Stiles slunk onto the couch, “Like I said he is gone and I…you know.” He moved his hand to emphasize what he was saying with the little energy he could muster for the depressing gesture. 

“Alright, well you can stay as long as you need, son.” Then something made his eyes go wide and took Stiles a minute to notice the expression.” 

“What?” He looked up concerned. 

“You can’t get pregnant can you?” 

“What!”  
\----*-----  
Of course, he told his dad he could not get pregnant. Sheesh, that would be weird even for werewolves. 

But then….

Stiles did not notice at first, he first thought maybe he was just heartsick. He knew it sounded stupid even in his head, but he thought the puking was from just stressing himself out and anxiety taking its toll on his body. His dad was always at work, his friends in different directions, though he saw Scott from time to time. Anyway, he would be fine one minute and puking his guts another. 

He finally went to Deaton, after it gone a month. Sure, he could have gone to Melissa, but she’s got enough on her plate, plus he rather she not see that tattoo he got on his 18th birthday, it just no, yeah awkward conversation he never wanted to have. And no matter how many times Deaton assisted he was a vet. He still, saw Stiles anyway. 

“Well for once it is wise you came to me.” Deaton had been listening to Stiles llist his symptoms, while Stiles had sat on the table, grateful it was clean, he so did not want fur never his private parts. 

“What is it doc, am I dying?” He gazed up worried. 

“No, but you do have some kind of parasite.” Deaton does not really grin, or smirk, but there was something at the edge of his lips. 

“Is there a way to get rid of it?” Stiles was annoyed, he knew the Vet was laughing on the inside, but still, a freaking parasite, “It’s got to be supernatural, is there a spell.” 

“Well, in about 8 1/2 more months, it will have leave on its own, seeing as you’re a little more than a month, along.” 

“What are you…” Then it hits, not like a freight train, more like the sun blowing up in his face. “No.” He stared at the Vet, “No. No. No.Nooo.” 

“Even with your lack of vocabulary, you still manage to fill the silence.” Alan noted. “And I’m guessing you are closer to Scott than originally thought.” 

“What? No, it’s not Scott’s,” He looked at his feet. 

“Stiles, I have no experience with this, you’ll need to find a supernatural midwife.” 

“How is this possible?” Stiles still trying to wrap his mind around it, gripping the table as stared down the floor. “Male plus Male, doesn’t equal baby, at least that’s what they taught us in school.” 

“You know dealing with werewolves can equate to abnormal situations.” Deaton replied. 

“Yeah, crazy hunters, being more hormonal on the moon, having to tie school mates up, and there was that time there were chains in my closet for non-kinky times I assure you.” Stiles listened and Deaton just let his face stay unexpressive the whole time, expect for maybe an eyebrow moving once or twice. Stiles may have been seeing things. “This is not, we just had sex once, how do I get this unlucky.” 

“Considering, this is uncommon even in werewolves I say you are very lucky to be able to give birth.” 

“If it is rare, why are you instituting I should be prepare.” 

“I insinuate nothing, only advise.” 

“Yeah, very poorly,” Stiles rolled his eyes, and then he put his arm against his belly, “A Hale,” He spoke out loud and then weight of it hit him. A man who lost everything, well this probably would be a gift. If the bastard were here, and he bit back his lip. 

“Some find crying, healing.” Deaton replied simply and that was like a release valve as Stiles let all the hurt and worry take over. 

It was 15 minutes later, before he pulled himself together with a promise to return, because Deaton would give him information on a midwife.  
\---------------*-----p-  
The thing was though, he would not get a chance to return. When he goes home, the house smells a little sweeter than usual, and Stiles goes into to the Kitchen to find nothing baking. But his father sitting at the table pouring a Scotch. 

“Hey dad,” He started. He could not tell you what, but something in that back of head was nagging at him. 

His father gazed up at him, and his father was not an officer of the law for nothing as Stiles takes in the narrow of the brows. They both know he would not be sharing good news. 

And he tried to start with a joke, but it does not go over well. And his father with every word he spoke just seemed to get more angry and drink the scotch down faster. Until finally, his father loses it. “I can’t take it, Kid. You drop out of school…” There was some kind of bluish glitter on the kitchen table when his father slammed the glass down.  
“Just to…” Stiles tried to interrupt. 

“And you always been nothing but a nuciasance in my life. You brought werewolves, I have dealt with all your crap and I'm tired of it.” 

“Dad I,” Stiles tried to hold back the tears as his father came in closer, glitter shimmer on his shoulders. 

“Quit interrupting,” He pushed Stiles, the lithe boy felt backward and hit against the counter with a hard smack, “Stiles,” It seem to bring the sheriff back to reality, “Oh God,” Stiles was on the ground, his dad had pushed him. His dad had hurt him. His mind could not wrap around that truth. He flailed around on his knees and looked up at his father with fear and confusion, his dad who was an unfailng morale beacon has done this, some part of Stiles couldn't help but think maybe he deserved it. Even if that was, true there was something else to consider, someone else.“Son…I.” Stiles scampered to his feet ran for the front door. “Stiles,” his father called out. 

Stiles ignored him. 

It never occurred to Stiles that something supernatural had happened to his father. He was just running on instinct, protecting his unborn. 

\----------------*------------  
Nowhere to go, he was gripping a bag at while drinking a water at the Jungle. He was trying to think of somewhere to go when the beautiful queen Fancy B. Uptown sat next to him. Dressed in a glittery red dress that fell off of her broad shoulders, and a curly red wing, “Darling, what’s wrong,” She sat down and took away his drink, “babycakes, tell mama what’s wrong.” 

“You’re aware of what beacon hills is right?” 

“Aware,” She flashed her eyes. And Stiles gave a sad smile. 

“I knew it, there was way too much mischief going on here. Mac Hottie's ears still smell like garlic and her is hair still a little blue.” 

Fanny just grinned at him, “What can I say, some trouble is just too much fun to ignore.” 

“Yeah, well mine, not so much, as it will be impossible to ignore.” 

“Tell me, darling.” He told her everything, about Derek about his feelings and course about his child. “I knew something weird was happening, and you poor little thing right in the middle of it. Don’t worry mama is going to look right after you.” The queen lightly padded him on the head and then kissed his forehead.

And she hunted down a supernatural midwife, who had check to make sure the baby was growing up. 

\---------*--------

And did it grow. 

Months later, Stiles could barely see his feet he had felt some kicking of tiny feet with inside his swollen belly. There was a warmth that had grown in him for just little Tara. The midwife had been able to use some herb mix to identify the sex of the babe, around month four. 

“Darling, I wish you could come or could stay.” Fanny said staring at him with a big old frown . 

“I’ll be good,” Stiles said, with a wink, “You go bring home the bacon, baby.” 

It was a big wide grin that cross her slightly bearded face, “Alright, doll, see you tonight,” She winked back. 

After a while of cleaning the house, preparing dinner for the night. Stiles was still restless and decided to go for a brisk walk. He grabbed his heavy jacket, then walked toward the back of the houses. It was pretty far, but he figured little wolfie had the urge to run, because he pushed his mama on toward the woods. Usually, he would wait until Fanny got home, but Tara was just rentless, kicking around. It made it impossible for Stiles to stay still, he needed to do something or mommy would get no sleep tonight. Stiles never had a problem referring to himself as mama, maybe it was because of the drag queens or his mother, but never really thought it was just girlie, just more of a title really, his mom was never just some woman she was his mom. 

He contemplated these things, and he yelled at himself for his idoiciy. As the serve contractions hit, he headed back where he came from. He felt his belly, there was a kick and put his hand over her. “Lil bit, its okay, we are safe.” 

Then he felt a sharp pain, “Oh god, shit,” He moaned. The mid-wife was too far away, even if he could get hold of a phone. He was not too deep in the woods, maybe he could get a ride to Deaton’s. 

And then he heard a loud howl. He saw it in a distance, a big white wolf, “Shit,” he began to run, which honestly was more of a panicked waddle. 

\-------------*----------

Isaac had been patrolling the border, while Derek was gone, it left the terroity vulnerable, at least they had Scott still, but it made sense to keep an eye on things. He sighed, they be even less vulnerable if Stiles were there, because he had always managed to have a plan when things went to shit. They all knew he took off when the sheriff had lost his temper with Stiles, and had not understood why. Lydia had come down and found out thqt pixies had invaded the town. She and Deaton where able ti figure the sheriff been infected, using his tendecy toward drink against him, preying on his emotions feeding the bad ones to cause more mischief. It was discover his worry for Stiles had broke their hold. 

Nobody told Derek, they didn’t know what to say. 

Even for Beacon hills this was pretty unbelievable...

Isaac eyes widened, when he smelt Stiles' scent and blood. He took off, running. Stiles was struggling against a large wolf, “You’re mine, pretty boy, but I got to get rid of….” Isaac had come up behind and jumped on top of the wolf, clawing into its back as he tried to bring it down. Stiles managed to get enough strength to pull himself up. He took the biggest loose branch he could find and whack the guy. Isaac had leapt off the man in time to watch him hit the ground. He then slit his throat. Stiles was loosing his step and drifting away, Isaac quickly caught him as he dropped his hand to his stomach briefly. 

“Tara.” 

He would take him to Deaton’s but it was too far. And something smelt really off about him. Isaac was surprised to see Stiles large belly in person, and he was able to carry him, a truck was there, probably some idoit breaking the no hunting rule. 

Isaac drove the stolen truck like a hundred hunters were chasing him to the hospital with Stiles pleaded with him. His hand covered his swollen belly and blood dripped everywhere as tiny claws began to poke out of the belly. 

“You can’t, they’ll know, they’ll.” Stiles was fading out fast. He was dying for sure this time. 

“I’m not going let you die,” Isaac hit the gas pedal even harder. 

They arrived, and Isaac carried him in, quickly a couple of nurses dashed in with a gurney. He began to follow it, when he smashed into Melissa, “Isaac,” She greeted but her smile faded quickly as she took in the sight of as well as his expression of distress. "What's wrong?” 

“It’s Stiles he is… I think he is dying.” His voice cracked and still stared over her shoulder. She hugged him quickly and then looked him with her 'let’s take care of business face.” 

“It’s going to be okay, you call everyone! My phone’s in my purse at the nurse’s station, tell Nancy. I’ll go check on Stiles.” She started barking orders and people scattered. 

By the time he left the last of the messages, mostly voicemails and few desperate texts he found Melissa in the hall with another woman that walk with the kind of confidence that had everyone scattered out of respect even more than Melissa. 

“OR 3 is prep and ready, Dr. Weston,” A young nurse who seemed to flinch at the sight of the other female informed.

“Thanks, doctor,” She tturned to her side, “You know the patient personally.” Isaac came closer. 

“Uh yes,” Melissa. replied, “He is a friend of my son's, he is 160 pounds, has no Allergy’s, but is on Adderall for …” She turned as Isaac approached. 

“Where is he?” 

The woman ignored his questioned and was firm in asking, “Can you tell me what’s not on the chart?” Melissa stared at her, trying to figure out what she meant, “What is the father?” 

“Father?” She she blinked at the boldness of the question. 

She rolled her eyes, “Look, this is Beacon hills, I know most people know what is going on here, but it is polite to pretend you don’t know. This is not a situation for politeness.” She flashed violet eyes. 

“You’re…something too.” Melissa noted, shocked.

“Since I was born. Now tell me.” She ordered in an almost bored tone.

She sighed, “I’m not sure, I think he is a spark, but the father is…” She looked over to Isaac for confirmation.” 

“It’s Derek’s, born werewolf," Isaac admitted, “It was new, Derek didn’t want to share, especially after he had to leave town and end it." 

“He has a spark?” She raised a brow. “Well…that will come in handy, it will help his healing.” 

“It will?” Melissa questioned. Nobody knew too much about Stiles spark, just that he could make an ash barrier on belief. 

“If he was strong enough to create a life. I’m sure he is strong enough to sustain it, if he is willing.” 

“Can I see him now?” Issaac asked. 

“No,” the doctor said. He flashed his eyes. She stayed firmed, “Family, no family, you can’t go in the Or, you want to break my concertration, kid.” Violet eyes flashed at him, but he barely noticed before they faded to back to brown. 

“I’m not a…”

“I don’t care, his life depends on focus and you are a distraction,” She waved a finger in his face. 

“Dr. Weston,” Melissa spoke calmly putting hand on his shoulders, just as Liam came in tow with Manson and Corey, “is the best, Isaac I promise, and she’s right, you want her to have her full attention?” 

He nodded and Melissa guided him into the waiting room, but before he left he said, "werewolf, Derek."

"Derek Hale," Doctor Weston replied, and Isaac just simply nodded.

When Isaac arrived there was a handful of the pack sitting in the waiting room.

“What’s going on we got your text?” Liam asked looking up. 

“Its Stiles,” He turned to face them, whining like a hurt puppy. 

“What? You found him, I’m going to get Scott. He is at the Clinic,” Liam volunteered. “Deaton made him turn off his phone, because Malia kept asking questions about how to bake a cake.” 

“That was a Stiles thing,” Isaac noted remembering all the food he used to bake and bring to pack meetings. 

“Yeah,” they all look downtrodded, but Liam quickly took off. The other two, Manson and Corey, went to sit in the waiting room. 

Melissa wrapped an arm around Isaac and guided him to the waiting room, “I’ll keep an eye on him, and make sure guys know what’s going on. Right now, I’m going to see if there anyway I can help, and if you need to do something guys, because I know what that’s like, somebody should find Derek.” 

“I tried texting him and call him.” Isaac said. 

“Where’s Stiles?” The sheriff’s voice broke their conversation. 

Melissa stepped in front of him, ready to block him, “He is in the OR, I will be going to help the doctor. Sit down, where trying to figure out how to find Derek, right now.” 

“Why?” It hit him, “Stiles is…” 

“I know,” Melissa nodded. “The baby will be due soon.” 

“Where’s babycakes?” Melissa took in a man dressed in black heels and a lime green dress. “Stiles Stiliniski.” 

“How do you know my son?” 

“You,” She turned her nose in a snarl, “turned him away.” 

The sheriff looked shameful, “It was pixies.” Manson spoke from behind, “they whammied him.” 

“Oh you poor creature,” The voice suddenly turned soft, “What’s going on with him, pretty lady?" 

Melissa was taken aback, “Don’t know much, yet.” 

“Let’s go sheriff,” Isaac said, “I contacted Chris, he thinks he can take us to Derek.” 

“Yeah, well I got a couple things to bring to that Asshole.” 

“Can I help?” Fanny asked, “I got a mean right hook, I'm even able to knock out what he is.” 

\---*-----  
Dr. Weston look at the team that was going to assist her, including her residents, “Now, I know regardless what I say to you idoits!” Her brown eyes appeared to change slightly orange before reverting back brown. “This is going to be in the press sometime next week, but you could you please refrain for a couple days.” She sighed, “This is going to be really rough for the kid.” There were nods all around the room. 

“Now, let’s get to it.” 

\------------*-------------

Lydia came in on high heels, dragging Jackson with her, who brought Danny, holding his hand. She looked at Manson and Corey who were reading a magazine, together, “What’s wrong with Stiles, and where has he been. I’m going to kill him, for leaving, that brat. I swear if he dies I’ll summon him and kill him myself.” 

“We don’t know, Liam went to get Scott, Isaac and the sherrif went to hunt down Derek. We haven’t heard much except what we got from the voicemails.” 

Melissa had came back after visiting with Dr. Weston, just as Scott, Malia, and all the others arrived. 

She sat down with a sigh, “I have something to tell you all. It’s going to be hard to take." 

“Is Stiles dying?” Scott asked, desperate to do anything,“I can bite him.” 

“No, this is a supernatural issue though, I’m sure.” She rubbed the back of her neck, and shook her head in disbelief. 

Scott asked, Malia standing be his side with a determined expression.“What do we need to do?” 

“There’s nothing you can do Stiles is…” she was trying to find the right words, 

“You just said he is not dead,” Malia pointed out, “but your face, I don’t like your face.” 

“Let her talk guys,” Lydia interrupted. 

“Stiles is…pregnant.” 

“What that’s not possible,” Scott said, “I’ve seen his penis.” 

“I knew you two were too close to be just friends, McCall.” Jackson snickered, Lydia stepped his foot. “Ow.” 

“This is serious!”

“He is in surgery, Dr. Weston seems to understand the situation but she believes there will be unforeseen consequences, including the press. Stiles is going to need all of you.” 

“Who is the father?” Scott asked, more than willing to go rip the guy’s throat out…”It’s a guy right.” 

Malia rolled her eyes at her boyfriend’s naivety, “It’s Derek." 

“What?” Jackson looked generally confused, and Danny pouted. 

“I could have hit that?” Danny asked. Jackson growled a bit. “Just sex babe, don’t tell me you wouldn’t be interested.” He scrunched his nose and so did Scott. 

“It’s Derek.”  
\-------------*----------- Chris Argent had a number for Derek, in case of emergencies. Derek had taken the first flight out and was yelled at over the phone while he tried to get ready. \------------*--------------- Arriving in the waiting room had been worse for number of reasons. At first, there had been nothing but yelling, but finally somebody noticed a Derek look like in the room that was slightly slender but much taller than the wolf. Derek explained about his brother then he walked away with the sheriff and they hashed out some of what had been happening, Derek confessing his feelings about Stiles and how his insecurities got in the way. This left the only one reason why it was the worst thing in the world: waiting for Stiles to recover. \------------------*---------------  
Stiles woke up, groggy, feeling somewhat drug induced and he finally noticed, the most beautiful sight was right in front of him. The man he loved was holding their baby girl. And he looked so beautiful with his Kaleidoscope eyes gazed downward to the tiny creature. Dressed loose jeans and…wait…

The man he loves was holding his ” 

"Where have you been? Why are you here," He panicked as he saw his baby girl in his arms, "You can't just show up and my baby...your not going to take her." He reached for her, ripping his IV almost out. 

“Stiles, calm down.” Derek brought their baby to its life giver, “Here she is, I’m not take her away, okay.” He took in Stiles' appearance, as he laid her down against his arms. Then he pulling out the pain that Stiles without doubt caused. Stiles stared at her in wonder. She let out a cry and two orange ears popped out. Stiles took in the yellow eyes. “Those aren’t wolf ears.” 

“No,” Derek noted still not taking his eyes off her, “They are fox’ ears. Werefoxes, are really rare, but they exist. She looks like her mommy.’ 

“I’m a guy Derek,” Stiles huffed, “but she has your brows. Oh God that feels so good,” moaning a bed as the pain seem to move away from him . 

They took her in, mentally counting toes, and fingers, and Stiles let her little hand wrap around his finger. Derek just sat down by his bedside. He took in ther little miracle and was overwhelmed by the feelings that washed over him . 

“What are doing here? You left…” his voice was quiet because he did not wake the baby. “I thought we had something.” 

“We did,” Derek agreed, “It’s just I found out that my brother was alive.” 

“What the fuck! You’re brother, really? And what you didn’t want to try long distance?” 

“No,” He shook his head and turned away from Stiles and the baby. It was hard because all he wanted to do was stare at wonder. And it was hard to express his feelings in all that wonder. He took in the scents of dispear, anger, and hope. He turned to face his mate and then he heard a cry. “Stiles…"

“Shh,” Stiles calmed his little girl, “Why did you leave without any note or anything, no good bye,” Stiles still looked at the tiny creature, watch with fascination as she flicked her tiny ears. 

“I didn’t want to hold you back.” He finally answered, chancing a glance. 

“What does that even mean?” Stiles raised his voice but it was still a whisper. 

“Just that…uh…I didn’t know when I would be back.” 

“I would have waited.” 

“I know.” He finally turned to Stiles, “I know, you would have stayed there and thrown away your life, just waiting.” Derek let out a slight snarl. 

“Oh I see, so,” Stiles narrowed his eyes, “You don’t think I was capable of making the best choice for myself.” 

“You were found alone, in the woods. Not only, did you put yourself in danger, but you put are child in danger, because now the press….” 

“You asshole,” Stiles sneered, “Left me alone, I didn’t know how to handle this by myself okay and then my dad….he…” 

Derek looked up guilty, “You know it was the pixies right?” 

“What?” Stiles looked confused. 

“You know, I may not be a werewolf, but I could hear down the hall,” Derek looked over at his brother. 

“This is Nathaniel, my older brother,” Derek tilted his head toward him, “He was supposed to stay in the hall.” He rolled his eyes. 

Stiles blinked, and took in the stranger. The guy was taller than Derek, but was about only two thirds of Derek’s size. He had the Hale brows, and dark hair like Derek, no stubble. The guy was also grinning, “I don’t know if you two are related, he is smiling.” Nathaniel laughed but then raised a brow as to say ‘really?’ “Oh God there it is, you can’t fake the brow lineage.” 

Nathaniel grinned wider, “So you must be the famous Stiles,” 

“Famous?” Stiles looked confused and Derek gave a quick sharp growl at his brother. 

“Oh yeah, this one hardly ever talks,” He pointed a thumb behind and his eyebrow went down with a wink, “but he gets this little half smile and he’ll say well that’s because Stiles always this and Stiles hates that and nothing can bother me now because Stiles used to blah, blah. It would be one of those lines, but a lot was said.” 

“So, I don’t’ understand how come we never heard about you. How come it took Derek this long too look for you?” 

“Thought he was dead.” 

“Oh" of course, he did, the rest of his family died. Cora was just a miracle that got fucked up by Beacon Hills.

Breadan had given me so information about a supposed Hale living in St. Louis of all places. 

“So I’m real,” Nathaniel waved his hands. 

“Sirs,” A nurse huff, “You can’ be in here, family only.” She looked at the babe, “Oh she’s a so beautiful, and those ears, are so cute, will she always have them?” 

“In a way, I think,” Stiles replied, “but she’ll be able to hide them, right.” He looked over to Derek. 

“Hey son, God she’s beautiful.” The sheriff came in slowly, but surly, pulling a chair to his son’s bedside. 

“Now, one of you has to leave, you can’t overwhelm the birth parent, now.” The nurse scolded. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Nathaniel waved them off, “Talk to you later, you guys get your shit together will you?” 

The sheriff shook his head, “And that’s what a healthy Hale looks like?” 

“Yeah,” Derek noted. The nurse came over and took Tara. 

“I’m staying in the room, so don’t you panic, just going to check her.” Stiles looked over at her, squirming, her feet so red. 

“Son, how you feeling?” 

“Good, no,” He shook his eyes away from his daughter, “Tired and angry,” He was now staring at Derek. 

“I think I’ll get you some water, while your dad and you talk.” 

Stiles huffed tiredly, “coward.” 

“Son,” his father called his attention, “You got every right to be mad at him, and me too,” his dad pointed to himself. 

Stiles sighed, shaking his head in saddness,“Dad it was pixies, right? Not you."

“There would have be nothing to feed off of, if I hadn’t let myself get that way. And since you been gone, well let’s just say it, we know I was a borderline alcoholic."

“Dad what? You’re not an…” Stiles shook his head, he watched as the nurse handed baby back to him. 

“I am, son. I retired and I'm going to AA." 

“Okay," Stiles relented, knowing his dad was right. He looked at his little girl, "that’s good.” 

“Son, can I hold her now?” Stiles hesistantly handed her over. 

“Hey gorgeous, what’s her name?” He gazed into those almond eyes and tried not cry, "I see...your ..."

"Yeah I did too," 

"What's pretty girl's name?"

“Tara,” 

“Oh?” 

“Talia and Laura put together,” A paper cup splashed a bit, “You named her after my mom and sister,” Derek stared in disbelief. 

“Yeah, I…”  
“Son, stop goofing off and tell him why.”

Stiles gulped, “I hoped you would come back and wanted two special people in your life to be remembered.” He desperately reached for the cup, as his voice felt hoarse. “I just didn’t want to name her after a dead person, she deserved her own name, so yeah…Tara made sense.” 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, I was trying to lessen the pain,” He grasped his hand again. 

“I’m going to get out of here, your turn, again.” He put the little girl in his little boys’s arms, and Stiles smiled. Sheriff might have saw a small boy smiling back, covered in fingerpaint, just for a minute. Then he looked over at the werewolf, “Fix it this time, but just in case,” The sheriff bunked him on the head, “This idoit, loves you son.”

There was silence. 

They both took her in, her ears were hidden again.

“Did you…” 

“Did I?” Derek was dazed as he put a finger out and growled a little. She flashed her eyes and the ears were back. 

“Oh please,” they heard a voice loud and clear, “You two love each other. You know I seen people who have had a baby, and tried stay together for the kid. I always say bullshit on that every working, but you two idoits would look at the fact your male, there had to be a wwill to bring this baby, magic takes a lot belief. And since you idoits weren’t thinking about a baby when this happened, a say whole lot of love had to go into creating this little being.” 

“Who the hell are you?” Stiles asked looking warily. 

“Dr. Weston, I saved your life.” 

“Do you usually call your patients idoits.” 

“Of course,” she grinned proudly. 

“I think I like you.” 

“I don’t,” Derek crossed hi and glared. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well, I came to check your chart, all that blah, I would say it is micracle you survived being attack by a werewolf that size and well of that magic.” 

“A werewolf, Stiles you were attack,” he looked upon him with concern and disbelief. 

“Isaac killed him.”  
“Good,” Derek snarled his fangs slightly peeking out from his upper lip. 

“Okay,” She closed the chart “everything looks good, you two work it, will you?" 

She was gone. Stiles sighed, “I give up, three times the charm, just tell me you love me and will do whatever takes to earn my forgiveness and you can fucking kiss me.” 

“Oh thank God,” He wrapped arm around Stile neck, another around Stiles arm to help support Tara and then he leaned in and kissed him. 

\-----------xoxoxoxo------------

The press was not a cirus at all, it was more like a rock concert. They were everywhere, and Stiles feared for his baby. Derek stood in front of him giving everybody his serial killer glare. Fancy would just bump anyway who got in her way. There were quiet a few that actually stepped back, but of course there was a persist one or two. Derek broke their carmeras. 

In the middle of the night Derek pack Stiles and his baby in a car. Fancy giving a woeful goodbye, “Now you keep in touch with mama, alright.” She waved bye. They drove out into the far end of the preserve where a large house was, “It’s still in the process of being built,” 

Stiles had stared in wonder, “When did you…” it was nothing like the original house except for in size. It was beautifully crafted and red Brick and stone with a large door that had a stained glass picture of a wolf. The porch was wide enough to have small party the cover supportrd by white colums. 

“I started, awhile back, I thought…I wanted a life with you. I still do.” Derek said like he was getting his fangs yanked out. 

“Me too,” Stiles said, baby in his arms threw out a tiny fist. Stiles wrapped a hand around and declared gleefully, “Tara says yay, daddy and mommy are together.” Derek raised a brow, and Stiles sighed, “I am her mother, even if am I guy, Fancy would have bumped me on the head if she heard me complaining, but I claim distress.” 

Derek smiled and wiggled a finger in her face. “Hey, Ta, Ta,” 

“Now that I won’t stand for. Derek her name is only four letters long.” He just grinned. 

The gang had came by several times before the summer was up. All dodging reporters the best they could. Lydia had come in with Jackson and the boys had glared at Derek when they came, because they probably abandon the vehicle about a mile back so the reporters would not find them. How they would not notice the moving pile of baby stuff, nobody knew, and Lydia, just had a diaper bag. Scott and Malia had come carrying a large spaceship pillow and bedset. 

“Dude,” Stiles exclaimed, “Where you get this, it looks like the millieum falcon, its so soft too.” He squeezed it. 

“We have little girl.” Derek noted. 

“It was off Etsy, a custom order,” Scott replied proudly. 

“Totally, my idea,” Malia noted off hand. 

“Well then,” Lydia produced a handful of adorably lacey dresses, “Your daughter will be stylish, but I also got her these,” She pulled out random geek related onsies, one in particular said storm pooper.

“Oh that’s my fav…wahhh, She’s awake.” He ran up the stairs.

“Hello,” The Sheriff called, coming in with Fancy, Melissa, Isaac, and Chris. 

“The baby just woke,” Derek offered an explaination as they were looking at a fleeting Stiliniski. 

“Oh good, I can’t wait to see my grandaughter.” Fancy clapped her hands together, Derek raised a brow. “I’m Stiles' Mama Queen." She glared back, daring him to argue. 

“Well, I get first dibs, I barely held her.” Fancy demanded.

“I barely held her,” Derek noted with an eyeroll. 

“Claudia was like that at first,” The sheriff pointed out, and Melissa nodded. 

“Isaac,” Stiles exclaimed, “Can you hold her while I get the milk? If you want to, I mean.” Everyone looked disappointed. Stiles rolled his eyes, “Everyone will get a turn, but Isaac saved my life remember?” They all reluctantly agreed with nods and mumbles. 

Isaac listen to Stiles as he instructed how to hold her and stared in awe, as she wiggled around and cried a bit. A few seconds later, she calmed down and her ears peaked out, earning excited squeals from everyone, and one, “Why are her ears orange?” from Malia. Stiles went off into the kitchen. 

“She’s a werefox,” Nathaniel stated as he shut the door behind him, “Hi,” he waved at everyone. 

“Like Kira?” Scott asked. 

“No Kira is Kitsune, a fox but different,” Derek made it sound simple. Scott still had a confused face when Stiles came back, and took the baby from a disappointed longing Isaac. 

Everyone got to hold the baby, at least once. Then Lydia went upstairs, yelling orders at the boys as she went to places the items in the room for baby. The sheriff and Chris stayed behind.

“What’s going on?” Stiles as he watched the men stare at Derek.

“Well,” The sheriff began looking a bit guilty, “I was needing some supernatural help, actually, Derek you want a job?" 

“A job?” He raised a brow in question.

“Yep,” Chris added, “Both I and Sheriff were talking about how you should become a consultant, you could work with both of us. I could use someone with your persceptive and the sheriff as well.” 

“I could use your nose, son,” The sheriff added. 

“And I’m guessing by your faces, you want Derek’s help, today,” Stiles sat down with Tara in his arms and look mournful. 

“Not today.” Derek replied, “I would like a job, but Stiles needs me here. Tara needs me to bond, and Scott, too if your going to be her Alpha you will need to stick in town long as possible.” 

Scott grinned, “No problem.” Malia nodded. 

“It’s very serious,” The Sheriff noted, “I hate to ask, but its…” p

“Then don’t ask,” Derek crossed his arms, “I’m sorry,” 

“But Derek, it is serious,” Chris intervened.

“No, I know, we know,” He wrapped an arm around the waist of Stiles, “That will never get away from the trouble Beacon Hills brings, but there has to be limits.” 

The Sheriff gave a half smile, “Okay, son,” He patted on the shoulder. 

“Give me a week,” He looked over at Stiles for confirmation. Stiles nodded in agreement. 

For the next few weeks people came and went. There were arguments about what the baby should wear when, who got to hold the baby, and who would be the first babysitter, Isaac, of course. And Derek did hunt down a couple of witches and Scott help took them down. Stiles had been completely confused about everything involve with being a mom, but was able to dive right in. He did lots of research that included asking Melissa, his dad, and even Chris tons of baby questions. It took him days to learn how to use a diaper. Derek had bought fifty cloth diapers not wanting to run out. Derek simply handed him the checkbook and let him right write the number, Stiles had gotten heating pads, and massager for himself.

After six weeks, of none stop baby attention Derek had dropped Tara off at Isaac, threw Stiles over his shoulder. And had his way with his lover. 

Stiles lasted a whole two hours before calling Isaac about how his baby was doing, and Derek snatched the phone. “I need to distract you more.” He put his hands on either side of Stiles, his lover running his hands against his biceps and let his tongue dive in between the valley of pleasure that was Stiles lips. 

The next day, there were complaints of smells, even Nathaniel said he could tell. Derek simply replied, “So you are all saying none you want to babysit?” 

That shut everyone up, and Stiles laughed out loud. “That’s awesome babe,” He then kissed him, and went over to take Tara, who was now a full blown out fox, out of her baby carseat. “Come here, my little Kit."


End file.
